One Thing
by Argendriel
Summary: Songfic zu 'One Thing' von Runrig. Die Gedankengänge von Aya und Ken. Death Warnung.


Nur eine kleine Songfic, die mir eingefallen ist, als ich das Lied, das dieser Story zugrunde liegt, gehört habe. Diese Songfic ist meiner Meinung nach nicht sehr gut gelungen, aber naja.  
  
Das Lied heißt ‚One Thing' und ist von Runrig. Soooo schönes Lied *sniff*   
  
Das Ganze ist recht depri (gut, was soll man auch bei einer death-warnung verlangen?)  
  
Es sind gewissermaßen Ayas und Kens Gedankengänge.  
  
Damit ist dann auch das Pairing klar: Aya/Ken  
  
Dann gibt es noch eine OOC Warnung und außerdem ist das ganze schon ziemlich kitschig, ich weiß nicht, was mich da am ende überkommen hat....  
  
Und dann muss ich auch noch zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass weder das Lied noch die verwendeten Figuren mir gehören, obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, das ein oder andere zu besitzen.... *grmbl* is aber nicht....  
  
Dann lest mal, und schreibt mir bitte Kommis  
  
zur Story.  
  
------......-------......------......-----......  
  
One Thing  
  
Ayas POV  
  
---  
  
Walk out the door, your eyes filled with tears  
  
Or stay and confront me and face alle your fears.  
  
----  
  
Ich weiß, was die Ärzte gesagt haben. Sie haben gesagt, sie haben alles Mögliche getan, und ich glaube ihnen. Sie können nichts dafür, dass ich bald sterben werde. Ich habe keine Chance mehr. Das Gift, das ich abbekommen habe, hat sich schon zu weit ausgebreitet.   
  
Aber natürlich, willst du das nicht begreifen. Hast auf die Ärzte geschimpft, hast gesagt, dass alles nicht wahr ist.  
  
Das ich gesund werde.  
  
Aber Ken, es nützt nichts, vor der Wahrheit davonzulaufen. Dies sind die letzten Minuten meines Lebens, und ich möchte sie nutzen, so gut es geht. Und das kann ich nicht, wenn du nicht glauben willst, was doch schon so klar ist.  
  
Ich werde diese Nacht nicht mehr überleben.  
  
Kens POV  
  
----  
  
Linger in silence- neither distant or near  
  
It's not going to change a thing.  
  
----  
  
Du bist wieder eingeschlafen... dein Atem ist unregelmäßig und abgehackt. In einer anderen Welt... ob du wohl an mich denkst?  
  
Ich liebe dich mehr, als mein eigenes Leben, und ich würde es sofort gegen deines eintauschen. Aber das kann ich nicht. Und ich muss einsehen, dass dich nichts mehr retten kann.   
  
Aber ich will es nicht einsehen...  
  
Verdammt! Ich will nicht. Ich will dass du lebst! Ich will, dass wir noch so viel erleben! Ich will für immer mit dir zusammenbleiben!  
  
Sicher ist es egoistisch, so zu denken, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren, wo du mir doch alles bedeutest!  
  
Ayas Pov  
  
----  
  
Lay down beside me and question my faith  
  
Or hold me with all of the love we have made.  
  
----  
  
Bitte, sei mir nah, nur noch ein letztes Mal. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, wir müssen auf ihn gefasst sein, bei dem was wir tun. Früher oder später hätte ich ohnehin mit dem Leben bezahlt...  
  
Aber ich habe Angst davor, dich nie wieder sehen zu können, dich nie wieder im Arm zu halten, dich nie wieder zu lieben.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, was nach dem Tod auf mich wartet, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht dort sein wirst.  
  
Und ich habe Angst, dich alleine zu lassen. Das du mich liebst, weiß ich, du hast es mir doch so oft bewiesen. Ich habe Omi und Yohji gesagt, sie sollen auf dich aufpassen.  
  
Ich habe großes Vertrauen in dich, und da ich dich gebeten habe, weiterzuleben, wie zuvor, denke ich, dass du es versuchen wirst.  
  
Aber ich weiß noch besser, dass es so viel verlangt ist.  
  
Jemand, der sich so nah ist wie wir es sind, ist ohne den anderen Unvollständig. Ich hoffe, dass es für dich nicht so schlimm wird, wie ich denke, dass es für mich wäre.  
  
Kens POV  
  
----  
  
Share all your secrets or hide them away-  
  
It's not going to change a thing.  
  
----  
  
Es gibt noch so viel, dass ich nicht von dir weiß. Aber ich habe dich nie nach diesen Dingen gefragt, weil ich wusste, dass du sie mir erzählen würdest, sobald du es für richtig hältst.   
  
Und jetzt ist nicht mehr viel Zeit.   
  
Aber ich will dich trotzdem nicht fragen, denn ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht noch etwas wichtigeres gibt, das du mir sagen willst.   
  
Aber auch wenn du mir alles über dich erzählst, selbst wenn du mir deine Seele offenbaren würdest, es würde nichts daran ändern, dass du irgendwann nicht mehr da bist. Und dann wird alles, was du mir erzählt hast, nur noch eine Erinnerung sein. Und ich kann mich auch an dich erinnern, so wie ich dich sah, wie ich dich liebte, was du für mich warst.  
  
-------------  
  
The picture is painted, the colours are bold.  
  
One for each season of life, I suppose.  
  
It no longer matters, the story is told.  
  
It's not going to change a thing.  
  
--------------  
  
Ayas POV  
  
Ich bin auch verzweifelt.   
  
Ich lüge, wenn ich sage, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Tod habe.   
  
Ich lüge, wenn ich sage, dass ich den Tod immer erwartet habe.  
  
Ich war so glücklich mit dir, wir haben unsere Gefühle füreinander noch nicht lange entdeckt und trotzdem wussten wir, dass wir jeweils den Richtigen im anderen gefunden hatten. Denn wenn es, wie in alten Geschichten, wirklich immer zwei Menschen zur selben Zeit gibt, die füreinander bestimmt sind, dann sind wir solche Menschen.  
  
Und doch liegt der Winter meines Lebens zeitgleich zum Frühling unserer Liebe...  
  
Aber wir können uns noch so sehr gegen die Vorstellung wehren, unsere gemeinsame Geschichte ist, zu kurz sie war, schon wieder beendet.  
  
Und es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können.  
  
----  
  
Lie here and talk, of whatever you want.  
  
Or dare to compare all the things we've done wrong.  
  
----  
  
Wenn du mir jemals etwas erzählen wolltest, etwas sagen wolltest, was ich falsch gemacht habe, dann sag es mir bitte jetzt, denn ich werde dir nie wieder zuhören können. Und sei es, nur um das Schweigen zu überbrücken, nur, damit ich deine Stimme noch einmal höre. Solange ich noch sehen kann, wende ich den Blick nicht von dir ab, wenn meine Sicht versagt, spüre ich die Berührung deiner Lippen auf meinen, spüren deine Hand auf meiner Wange, in meinem Haar. Du willst mir Mut machen, und ich bin dir dankbar. Doch das kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen, denn mein Körper ist langsam gelähmt.  
  
Ich habe Angst, mehr als ich mir jemals dachte.   
  
Hilf mir, diese letzten Momente zu überstehen. Wenn wir wirklich füreinander bestimmt sind, werden wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen...  
  
Kens POV  
  
----  
  
What care the world, when we're all dead and gone?  
  
It's not going to change a thing.  
  
----  
  
Es ist traurig, dass all die Menschen, die unserem Eingreifen teilweise ihr Leben verdanken, nichts von uns wissen. Das diejenigen, die in diesem Labor waren nicht wissen, dass du für sie gestorben bist.  
  
Doch niemanden außer uns selbst wird es kümmern, wenn einer nach dem anderen von uns verschwindet. Niemand außer denen, die uns kennen und wissen was wir sind. Niemand wird jemals unsere Namen kennen, da wir nicht mehr existieren. Und auch die, die uns beauftragten werden vergessen. Für sie sind wir nur ein paar unter vielen, ein Verlust, aber ersetzbar.  
  
Niemand von ihnen wird jemals wissen, was es für mich bedeutet hat, dass du nicht mehr bei mir bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals im Stande sein werde, erneut zu lieben, aber wenn wird es nie meine Treue zu dir brechen.   
  
Mein Lebenswille ist gebrochen, aber ich habe dir versprochen, weiterzuleben, und deshalb werde ich das auch tun.   
  
Ich werde weiter mit Yohji und Omi Missionen ausführen, um Menschen zu retten, die uns nie kennen werden, im Auftrag von anderen, die uns vergessen werden.   
  
Aber ich werde dich nie vergessen. Wir werden einander nie vergessen.  
  
Ich verlasse den Friedhof, lasse dein Grab hinter mir und schließe die Friedhofstore.   
  
Doch diese Liebe zu dir wird mein Herz niemals verlassen.  
  
----  
  
The picture is painted, the colours are bold.  
  
One for each season of life, I suppose.  
  
It no longer matters, the story is told.  
  
It's not going to change a thing.  
  
The picture is painted, the colours are bold.  
  
One for each season of life, I suppose.  
  
It no longer matters, the story is told.  
  
It's not going to change one thing. 


End file.
